Just a Friend ?
by BeforeIDecay
Summary: Reita doesn't want his mother to know that he has a boyfriend so Miyavi has to act like a normal friend. So that means no sex for three days. Miyavi tries to hold himself because he doesn't want to dissapoint Reita.


This is my second J-Rock fanfic.. I hope you like it =3

Yaoi ManXMan.. don't like - don't read

* * *

I turned around as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It Was Miyavi…. Again.

'I said NO!... What don't you understand about No?' 'Aww… please Rei-chan.'

'No, you're not coming to my house today!'

Although I love him, he sometimes really pisses me off. Especially when he has set his mind on something. He'd d anything to get it like he wants.

'My mother is going to visit me today, so it'll be really boring for you. You shouldn't come.' 'But I want to…' Miyavi crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'I'd love to meet your mother.'

'But…. Never mind, you won't understand.' 'Akira-chan, c'mon, don't be such a meanie.' He stood in front of me and placed his hands on my hips.

'Miyavi, I just.. well… I don't want her to know that I have a lover and.. well… that it's a guy, you know. I don't know how she'll react.' I turned away from him to hide my blushing face and tried to walk away, but he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

'Reita, please… She won't notice, really. I'll act like just a friend, but I just want to be with you. Akira, please?'

This man was never going to give up. I sighed. 'Well.. Oke, You can come with me, but…….' 'Yes.. yes' Miyavi interrupted me and hugged me tight. 'Wait here, I have to get my stuff before we go.'

I waited for a while. Just when I began wondering what took him so long, he returned with his guitar on his back and a cap on his head. 'Let's go.' He said as he took my hand and almost dragged me out of the building.

He led me to his car and gently opened the door for me.

The way to my house was just awful. At first we were stuck in a traffic jam. When we finally got out of it, Miyavi missed the right exit so we had to drive a long way round to get to my house.

After quite a while we finally arrived. I was relieved by seeing that my mother hadn't arrived yet.

We stepped out of the car and walked to my house. I opened the front door and let Miyavi in first. I followed him inside and shut the door behind me. 'Wow, Rei… You've cleaned up quite a bit, since I last was here.' His voice sounded from my living room. 'Yes, I have..' I answered and also went the living room. I sat down next to him on the couch and laid my head on Miyavi's shoulder.

'I hope I can resist kissing or touching you when your mum's around.' He said teasingly. 'You're awful, Miyavi.' I grinned, bent my head towards him and placed my lips on his. His tongue stroke against my lips asking for entrance. I parted my lips just enough for his tongue to get trough. Just as we parted to catch breath the doorbell rang. I stood up and gave Miyavi a last quick kiss on his cheek. Then I walked towards the front door and took a deep breath. I opened the door.

'Akira! Hi!' She took a step forward and hugged me. 'It has been such a long time since we last saw each other. I really missed you, my boy.' 'Hi mum, yeah.. I missed you too. Please, come in.' I lead her inside and hung up her coat. We entered my living room, where Miyavi was still sitting on my couch. He quickly stood up when my mother approached.

'Hello, I'm Akira's mother, Suzuki Kaoru.' 'Hi, Suzuki-san. I'm Miyavi, Such a great pleasure to meet you.' He shook her hand and bowed for her.

We all sat down and talked about lots of things. Miyavi was staring at me all the time. When my mother was done with telling Miyavi all sorts of embarrassing things about me, he looked at me again. 'Reita-kun? What are we gonna have for dinner?' He asked. 'Eh.. Well… I haven't really thought about that yet.' 'If you haven't planned anything yet I'll make something. If you're oke with that of course.' 'Yeah that's oke…' I answered. I didn't mind as long as I didn't have to cook myself. I hate to cook.

'Miyavi-kun? Will you stay here for dinner also?' My mother asked. 'Yes, He's staying here tonight.' I answered for him because I was too afraid he would say something stupid.

My mother went to the kitchen and began gathering ingredients. Miyavi stared into my eyes and I stared back. 'Reita, darling..' He whispered. 'Tell your mother we are going to prepare a bed for her..'

'But I already…' 'Just tell her..' He interrupted me. I stood up and went to the kitchen and told my mother we would be upstairs to prepare a bed for her. My mother nodded, so I got back to Miyavi. He took me by my wrist and dragged me to the stairs. He quickly ran up and I followed as fast as I could, because he was still holding my wrist.

Miyavi opened the door to my room and pushed me onto the bed. 'I'm sorry, honey. But I'll have to do this. You're irresistible.' He kissed me and with his leg he rubbed against my crotch. I broke the kiss and threw my head back in my neck. 'Haa~ M-Miyavi' I moaned shamelessly as Miyavi's hand found its way under my shirt and teased my nipples. Miyavi kissed me again. I parted my lips and let him explore every part of my mouth. He slightly bent his head to deepen the kiss.

He kept on rubbing until I was painfully hard. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him. 'Do something.' I whispered against his lips.

Miyavi sat up and opened the zip of my jeans and lowered them until they reached my ankles. Then he lowered my boxers and bent his head forward.

First he licked the very sensitive top, making me moan again. I hold grip on the sheets when he started licking the full length of my erection. I was very embarrassed because I was moaning all the time.

Miyavi put his mouth around the tip and then lowered. At a torturous slow pace he began moving his head. 'Miyavi… F-faster' I ordered him. He did as I said and began to move his head faster. I held the sheets tighter with each of Miyavi's moves.

'**AKIRA? Dinner's ready! Are you done with preparing the beds or should I help?'** My mother yelled down the stairs. 'W-we are almost d-done, ah~' I managed to answer between moans. I felt I was really close. Just a few moves pushed me over the edge. 'M-Miyavi, aaah~…' I almost screamed as I came.

He swallowed all the cum and licked his lips. 'Delicious…' He said in a lustful tone.

'You should get dressed and go downstairs already…' Miyavi said as he stood up and turned away. 'W-wait.'

'What's the matter, baby?' 'Where are you going?'

Miyavi grinned. 'I'm going to the bathroom. I guess I have to do something about this before dinner, right?' he pointed at the bulge in his pant. I laughed and nodded.

I quickly put on my clothes and then looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I fixed it and went downstairs.

* * *

A.N:

Well… this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it.

I'll be posting the second chapter sometime soon =3

Please leave a review… 3


End file.
